


The Gift of Love er... Lust

by Kiterie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DracoxHarry Both are now professors at Hogwarts and when they attend the valentine's day party fall victim to Fred & George's gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Love er... Lust

Draco set the brightly colored package on the table before walking over to join the rest of the Hogwarts staff at one of the tables. Malcolm waved him over before he'd gotten halfway across the Great Hall. He nodded to Neville and his wife as he sat down. "What have I missed?" He picked up a sparkly pink marshmallow heart and studied it briefly before shrugging and popping it in his mouth. 

"Not much. The kids were sent to bed less than half an hour ago. They haven't even started opening the presents yet," Millicent said, coming up behind him. "So? What did you bring?" 

Draco sighed inwardly. Honestly, the woman had always been a good friend, but lately she'd been trying to play matchmaker. When he'd realized a year ago that she was interested in him, he'd had to explain that he wasn't interested in her. Ever since, she seemed fixated on the fact that he preferred guys and constantly tried to find somebody for him, as though he was incapable of doing it himself. He wasn't, it was just... he wasn't really looking. 

"A good half dozen bottles of Hector's Hangover Fixer Elixir," he said as he turned around to look at her. "The stuff takes forever to brew, or I'd have made more." 

"It only takes a swallow, half a dozen should be more than enough," Malcolm said from beside him. "Just what we'd expect from the Potions professor. Millicent glared at him, obviously annoyed by his intrusion into what she'd decided whas a conversation between the two of them. 

The look went unnoticed by the other, and, after a few moments, the conversation turned from the party to students and general gossip. It was another half an hour before Headmaster McGonagall announced the opening of the presents. 

The first one opened was a fireworks display from Hermione and Ron Weasley. Obviously, she'd done the majority of the work on it. It was quite pretty but with too much pink and sparkly heart shapes. Draco decided that was probably Ron's influence, and he snickered to himself watching the two lovebirds. It struck him as odd Harry wasn't right there with them, but he didn't let the thought linger. 

Next, Luna handed out small stones, explaining that they were love charms of some kind. Her explanation didn't seem to make much sense, though; so, Draco ignored it and shoved the small object in his pocket. He'd study it later and see if it was actually anything other than a painted stone with hearts etched on it. 

A few others were opened, and he was actually getting bored. The entire holiday was stupid in his opinion. Watching his friends make out wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend his evening. He made some polite excuses and moved to leave. Millicent frowned at him but was distracted like the others by the dancing cupid on the table. The things were obnoxious and really quite mean. The blond would never understand why they were considered a symbol of love. Virility, maybe. He knew their hair could be used to improve the chances of conceiving. But, really, they bit people and shot them with arrows and played all kinds of tricks. 

Draco had only gone a few feet when a box on the table with the other gifts moved. He stopped to look at it and noticed a nose peeking out from a hole cut in the side. Leaning down, he squinted to see if he could make out what it was. The small reptilian nose sniffed as he got closer. 

"What are you looking at?" A voice said from beside him, and he recognized it almost immediately. 

"I'm not sure," he said, still trying to see what was inside. An arm brushed his as it reached towards the box and slowly lifted the lid. 

"SWEET! SWEET!" The shrill voice sang as a small red bundle shot out of the box, causing Draco to start. The sudden motion was badly timed, and he fell over backwards onto the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. 

The bright red bundle flew around their heads before settling on Draco's knees and stretching the small dragon like head towards the two young men, sniffing. Neither moved. 

"Is that a dragon?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"I think so." 

It was sniffing at his loose blond hair when all of a sudden it took a sharp breath in, snorting slightly and blinking. Then, it sneezed. The sparkly flem covered both his and Harry's faces.

"SWEET!" The thing chirped before flying off. 

Laughter erupted from the table where everyone was still sitting. Loudest of all was Fred and George Weasley's. They'd been invited by their brother to help with the party for the kids. 

Harry groaned beside him. "Of course it had to be /their/ gift. We should go get this washed off before it... does something like turn us into a cupid or dye our skin pink." 

"Great, just what I needed." Slowly, he stood before turning to offer his hand to Harry. "I really hate Valentine's Day." 

The brunette laughed and accepted the hand up. "It's not /that/ bad." They headed out the doors towards the nearest bathroom. The sooner the gunk was off the better. 

"Hmph. I'm sure a hero like you never has to worry about being set up with idiots who can barely write their own name, all because your friend thinks you look cute together." 

"You don't know Hermione that well then. You should have seen who she tried to set me up with last year." They began ridding themselves of their robes and other clothes, still chatting away. "Thankfully, it only seems to have gotten on my robe." 

"I'm burning mine, just in case," Draco muttered as he scrubbed as much of the goop off of his face with it before tossing it on the floor and pulling his shirt off. 

"The girl she set me up with only wanted to parade me in front of her friends at a society dinner. I don't think she even said anything to me besides making the introductions," Harry said, laughing as he wrapped a towel around his waist. 

Draco had turned to say something to him, while stepping out of his own boxers, and his jaw suddenly just stopped working. Honestly, that was it. He wasn't staring. The slight pause was broken when he shifted his weight slightly and his foot got stuck, causing him to stumble and land on his ass. 

"What? Is my skin turning weird shades or something?" Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

"No." He forced himself to look away. "I just thought of something and..." The skin on his face tingled causing him to blink. "And..." He shivered as the tingly sensation spread. "I..." He realized he couldn't remember what he was going to say and looked back towards the other confused. 

Harry looked like he was dizzy, one hand on the wall the other massaging his right temple. He found himself distracted again as his eyes trailed over the other almost of their own will. With his mouth still slightly agape, Draco suddenly found himself captivated by the thin trail of hair leading down from the other teacher's belly button to the top of his towel. 

It was Harry who moved first, but that probably had more to do with the fact he'd been too busy staring at that little patch of hair. The motion caused him to look up and he found himself being shoved backwards against the side of the tub as the other tried to see how far he could get his tongue down the blond's throat. 

The tingling sensation had spread across his entire body, by this point, but seemed far more concentrated around his groin; his body responding rather quickly to the sudden advances of the other. He used one hand to pull the towel out of the way and the other to pull their hips closer. Their erections brushed, causing a groan to escape his own throat. 

Harry's hands were wound in the blond hair, and he moaned when Draco slid his hands up the length of his back. The kiss broke when they were both in desperate need of air, and they stared at each other panting slightly. 

"It's whatever that lizard sneezed on us," Harry said, glowering slightly. 

"Remind me to kill your friends." He knew he was blushing. The entire situation was weird, and he could feel the effects of the rather strange aphrodisiac growing stronger. 

Harry shifted as though he was trying to force himself to pull away, managing to untangle his fingers. However, the motion caused their bodies to grind together again, and the both of them moaned. Draco's eyes slid shut, and he tried to take a deep breath, only to find it didn't seem to help clear his head at all. 

Draco moved, intending to push Harry away, which he did. But, before he realized it, he was continuing the motion, pushing the slight frame backwards until he was straddling the other man, one leg between Harry's thighs. 

He cursed, the word quickly forgotten as he was pulled in for another desperate kiss. A hand brushed his cock before the fingers slid around the hardened length, slowly pumping him and obviously brushing the other's member with each stroke as well. 

Blindly, he reached up to the edge of the bathtub and snatched a bottle of liquid soap, their lips breaking contact briefly as his hand clasped the bottle. The other's free hand snaked out and pulled him down into another crushing kiss before either could really catch their breath again. After another moment, he managed to push Harry back long enough to pour the soap into his hand and toss the stuff aside. 

He trailed kisses down Harry's throat as he slid his hand between their legs, gently forcing the other to release his grip on his pulsing member. Sliding fingers further down, he slicked the warm flesh. 

He trailed his kisses further down, over Harry's chest, finding a nipple and sucking gently. Fingernails dragged down his back, scratching slightly at the skin. 

He cupped the other man's balls, softly rolling them between his fingers before sliding the tip of one finger down and over the other's puckered entrance. Harry evidently decided this felt very good and threw his head back, moaning rather loudly as his back arched at the light touch. 

The blond smirked and slid the digit in to the first knuckle, drawing another moan from the man writhing beneath him. He pushed in the rest of the way and then waited a moment for the other to adjust, panting slightly from the restraint it took to fight the effects of the drug. 

When Harry pushed back against the finger, he started moving it again, and, after a few minutes, he slid in a second. A few minutes after that, and despite being fairly sure the other probably wasn't ready, he slid in a third. He was getting desperate, though, and knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer before his brain simply snapped. Harry whimpered and Draco pulled the third finger out. 

"More..." The command was growled and he sighed, relieved. "MORE!" His eyes shot up to Harry's at the demand, and he about laughed as he recognized the old look of anger on the other's face. 

He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, then, almost frantically, thrust into the tight heat. Harry threw his head back and screamed, a little from the pain but it was obvious that it was mostly from arousal. Draco's eyes slid shut at the sound, and he thrust faster. 

The soft sound of the other man jerking on his own erection drew his attention, and he opened his eyes to watch. The sight pushed him closer to the edge, and both men's motions became erratic. 

Harry came panting, moaning, and writhing. His cum splashed across his chest and hand. The shuddering of his orgasm pulled Draco over the edge with him, and he shot his wad into the tight entrance, thrusting a few more times before collapsed on top of darker-haired man. 

\---- 

It was another hour before they managed to disentangle themselves and actually get the bath they'd been after in the first place. Neither looked at the other or spoke until they were both fully dressed. 

"I'm going to kill them," Harry muttered echoing Draco's earlier statement, as he toweled his hair dry. 

"Don't." 

"Huh?" He turned, startled out of his annoyance by the other's voice. 

"If you did... they'd figure it out. The last thing I'm interested in, is listening to a Weasley talk about my sex life." 

"Oh... Yeah I suppose your right." Harry smiled at the blond reassuringly. "I guess it wasn't all that bad anyways." 

Blue eyes shot wide and he chuckled at the blush spreading across Draco's face. The other man recovered quickly and averted his eyes. "You're an idiot, Potter." It lacked malice, however, and Harry smiled to himself. 

'Really, it was quite good,' the brunette thought to himself.


End file.
